rewind_rumble_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordecai and Rigby vs Mario and Luigi
Summary Cartoon Network vs Nintendo!, Who of these 2 famous duos from cartoons and videogames will win? Can win the duo of slackers? Or the duo of plumbers will win? Mordecai and Rigby Mordecai and Rigby are the protagonists of Regular Show, and the slackers of The Park. Well, first start with Mordecai's analysis. Mordecai's strenght feats are that is capable of punch through a closed door, can break a Shirt with ease, can break a wall launching himself towards it, can overcome Rigby in any physical activity, with Death Known Do is stronger than Rigby, with Fists of Justice should be comparable to Skips and can knock down the Death Bear through a wall. Mordecai's speed feats are that outsped a Golf Cart, can dodge lasers, and with The Basketball Powers fly to Jupiter in Phew Seconds. Mordecai's Durability Feats are that he tanked launch himself towards a wall breaking it, tanked explosions, and tanked Death Punches of Rigby. Now it's time to show Rigby's analysis. Rigby's strenght feats are that can break a wall launching himself towards it and with Death Known Do nearby killed Skips, destroyed many buildings, almost destroyed The Park, and the strenght of his fists make a great crater in the ground and with Fists of Justice should be comparable to Skips. Rigby's speed feats are Outsped a Van, making it seems slow and with The Basketball Powers, fly to Jupiter in phew seconds. Rigby's Durability Feats are be capable of Tank Mordecai's Fists, and tank explosions. Mordecai and Rigby's weapons are a Baseball Bat, a Knife, the Inmunity Sword, a sword of steel, a laser pointer, The Power, a Magic Keyboard allows th user Reality Warping, a Baseball Bat, the Book of Park Records, a book allows both Reality Warping and manipulate everything that happens in The Park, the Fists of Justice, are like Videogame Controls allows them damage things incredibly powerfuls, and fight with Klorgbane, can attack peoples with Basketballs, and with The Basketball Powers both has an increased strenght and can flight to Jupiter in phew seconds. Mordecai and Rigby also has the Galaxy Sword, a sword allows them size manipulation and superhuman characteristics and destroy Jupiter and flew across the galaxy in phew seconds and both has Death Known Do, a martial art allows both kill peoples punching them and the Realm of Darthon a Tabler Game allows them Reality Warping and create the things of the game to the users creating a universe agree at the rules of the game, incluiding things like "No weapons", "Inmunity at the change of the rules of the game", "Without powers or magic", etc. Rigby also has sharp tooths and claws and Mordecai has Green Lantern Ring but both has his weaknesses, The Power has bateries, both aren't so smart, the only nevel of the Realm of Darthon is the imagination, to use Death Known Do both need use a Suit and Mordecai maybe slacker and Rigby can get angry easily. But don't here that messes up with Regular Show's duo! Mario and Luigi Mario and Luigi are the protagonists of the Super Mario Bros series and are the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. Fist let's talk about Mario. Mario's strenght feats are that he can pick up castles, punched bricks, pick up Bowser and throw him multiple times and Bowser's weight is 2,600 Ibs, Mario can also kick Soccer Balls and make them on fire and knock out peoples like Bowser and Donkey Kong, can lift hammers as baby and jump high even though he is gold or metal, can Kick Bullet Bills that go to same speed than Regular Bullets, can threw a Baseball so fast turning it on fire and making the machine that shows you the speed of the baseball got destroyed from going all the way to 999 and can cut an Airplane in half with a Swing of Axe and Ground Pound the Ground making a explosion also one shoot Gloom Tail. Mario's Speed Feats are that he can keep up with Sonic, and react to incoming Bullet Bills and can run faster than the F-Zero Vehicles on feet, also he can run up walls, ceilings and he is MFTL+ Mario's Durability Feats are that he can survive lava, also skills to Donkey Kong who survived getting blast to the moon also he jumped off heights that goes all the way to space, tanked a explosion bigger than the stage and a bullet to the head, also got blasted to the atmosphere, survived beatings of Wario who is stronger than Mario and Bowser, survived Moon Levels Attacks from enemies as well, survived the Angry Sun and getting turned into a pancake when he was baby and survived, he survived Lava, Space and Water, tanked a Blue Shell attack that is strong enough to flip Bowser or throw him, can tank Bowser's fire Breath, and has Toonforce Durability because he survive getting squished. Now let's talk about Luigi. Luigi's strenght feats are that he lift heavy hammers as baby like Mario, pick up Bowser and throw him multiple times, punched bricks, can kick a Soccer Ball in thunder, can jump higher than Mario, can lift an entire Koopa Fortress out of the ground and send it flying with a Kick, with the Ground Pound can break Bricks, and however is physically weaker than Mario. Luigi's speed feats are that he is more faster and more agile than Mario, beaten several racers before, can outrun the Sentry Beam's lasers, can run up walls, and he is MFTL+ Luigi's Durability Feats are that can tank Bowser's Fire Breath, has Toonforce Durability because he survive getting squished, survived a explosion bigger than the stage, got impaled by a Hotblade, can survive getting turned into a pancake as baby, survived Moon Level Attacks from enemies as well, survived getting his ass burn by Mario's Firebrand, and can survive Lava, Space and Water, altough he is less durable than Mario. And Mario and Luigi also has fire and thunder manipulation allowing them use the Firebrand and Thunderhand, a Stopwatch, many Power-Ups like the Fire Flower, the Mushroom, the Ice Flower, the Mega Mushroom, the Mini Mushroom, etc, has the Ultra Hammer, a hammer good to crush things, Mario has Cappy, a hat capable of posseses peoples, the F.L.U.D.D, a machine shoots water, and Luigi has the Poltergusts 3000, 5000 and G-00 that are capables of catch ghosts, peoples and objects in them, also the Poltergust 3000 can shoot fire, ice and water, the Poltergust 5000 can use the Strobulb, shoots out a Blast of Light can be charged and blinds the opponents, and can fire Toilet Plungers with the Poltergust G-00. But Mario and Luigi has his weaknesses, if they got hitted with his Power-Ups they return to normal, Mario is very impulsive and much of a strategist, and Luigi is cowardly, has an inferior complex and he fails at the traction. However don't here that messes with the Super Mario Bros's duo! Pre-Fight This battle well start at The Park Let The Battle Begin. Fight Mordecai and Rigby was in The Park until they see to Pipes in where Mario and Luigi jumped and accidentally jumped in Mordecai and Rigby's heads. Rigby: Hey! What's wrong with us? Wait... Mordecai these are the guys of the Game of Super Mario Bros! Mordecai: Oh dude! That's cool however that guys hurted me and you! We need beat that guys! Rigby: Ok Mordecai! Let's fight with this guys! Mordecai and Rigby punched Mario and Luigi in the face and both got angrily and both duos put in their combat positions. Get Ready to Rumble! Mario and Mordecai was punching eachother until Mordecai punches Mario into a three. Luigi and Rigby was punching eachother many times until Rigby throws himself at Luigi punching him many times until Luigi kicked Rigby into a wall. Mario and Luigi then shoots Fire and Thunder at Mordecai and Rigby who dodged them and use Fists of Justice punching Mario and Luigi until both uppercuts them in the ground. Mario and Luigi got up and use the Ice Flower freezing Mordecai and Rigby and bioth use his Hammers freezing them of the ice sending them to the ground. Mordecai and Rigby gets up and Mario and Luigi punches Mordecai and Rigby until they smacked both with his Hammers into a wall. Mordecai decide use his Baseball Bat hitting Mario and Luigi into a wall. Mario and Luigi decide use the Mega Mushroom and becomes giants and they was running at Mordecai and Rigby as they outrun of both in fear until both returns to normal. Mordecai and Rigby put his Death Known Do custome and gives a combo of punches at Mario and Luigi until they do the Death Punch sending Mario and Luigi flying into a wall breaking it. Mario decide become Metal Mario and Luigi invisible and both do a combo of punches at Mordecai and Rigby until both punches them into a wall and returns to normal. Mario and Luigi use the Cape Feather and punches Mordecai and Rigby in the air many times until both punched them into the ground. Mario and Luigi use a Star becoming them invincibles and do a combo of punches in Mordecai and Rigby until they smacks both with his hammer in the ground and Ground Pounds them. Mordecai and Rigby slowly gets up and Mordecai got the Green Lantern Ring and started bashing Mario and Luigi many times. Mario and Luigi then tried to use the Stopwatch but Mordecai use The Power and dissapears it of existence. Mordecai then use The Power and play a loud blast of music blowing Mario and Luigi up. K.O! Mordecai and Rigby: Ohhhhhhh! Results Looks like a Bluejay and a Racoon can kill 2 plumbers. Mordecai and Rigby has stronger arsenal capable of kill them like The Power, and the Book of Park Records, also has Toonforce, and are faster and smarter. Mario and Luigi just has Team Work, Strenght, durability and Power-Ups but The Power can destroy the Power-Ups. The winners are Mordecai and Rigby Next time on Rewind Rumble Mickey Mouse vs CharaCategory:Skyblazero Category:What If Battles